


Cosy Reading

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Jon reads out loud to Martin late one night.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Cosy Reading

Martin attempts to hold back a yawn and fails.It’s getting late, he knows, but he doesn’t want to go up to bed.Not yet.They don’t get many moments like this.There’s a part of him that still doesn’t really believe a moment like this _could_ exist honestly.

“Tired?”Jon murmurs.The hand he’d been using to idly toy with Martin’s thick, curly hair pauses.

“No,” Martin lies.He nestles closer against Jon.The fabric of Jon’s jumper is coarse under his chin, but he doesn’t care.It’s just nice.This is nice.

“Hmm.”Jon makes what is arguably a grunt of disbelief.“Are you quite sure?”

Martin rests his head fully on Jon’s shoulder.“Yes.”

“If you fall asleep here, I’m not carrying you to bed.”

“I know.”Martin chuckles quietly.If he falls asleep here on the sofa, they’ll most likely spend the night right where they are.Given Jon’s current employment as Martin’s pillow, the likeliness of him moving if Martin nods off is incredibly slim.

Martin knows they should go to bed properly.It’s selfish of him to keep Jon here like this.He simply doesn’t want to move, to break the peace they’ve found.They don’t know when it’ll come again, or even _if_ it will.So, while Martin still has it—still has _Jon_ —he wants to savor these moments as long as they will last.

“Very well.Where were we?”Jon returns his attention to the book he’s holding.He finds the spot where he left off and begins reading out loud again.His voice carries, permeates the room, gentle and soft.

Martin listens attentively.It’s rare for Jon to read anything out loud these days.The scars of his voice being taken and used against his will, though not visibly present, remain fresh.He’s even more careful now.Cautious.They wrestled control of the world back from fear itself, but knowledge of just how powerful the Archivist’s voice is remains out there.As do those who would abuse it if given the opportunity.

But Jon still likes to read, to be heard.Still wants to share that part of himself.

And so he will, to Martin and Martin only, who he loves and trusts.


End file.
